Dragon Ball: RWBY
by AlphaJman
Summary: What if the surreal and mysterious world of Dragon Ball alongside the dark and vast world of Remnant were one in the same. How much will be affected by two simple souls existing, a young Ruby Rose and Son Goku. But both attract an even greater amount of darkness . The Red Ribbon army vs the White Fang, The Demon King vs the Red Queen And the bloody Monster that rises with the moon.
1. Episode 1

Dragonball: Rwby

Episode 1: Ruby Rose and Son Goku

 _ **Welcome ladies and gentlemen to a brand new world filled with adventure and thrill around every corner. I'm sure both of you recognize these two famous universes- the world of Dragon Ball; a world filled with many things to explore and surreal experiences all over. From little boys with tails to Dinosaurs walking and some even talking. However, the world of Dragon ball isn't without its share of evil, everyone knows whom I'm referring to when I say in a world filled with weird Emperors, a massive army, and the Demon King himself, it takes one innocent boy to defeat them all. A boy whom will grow into a man no one will ever forget. Now compared to the… Darker tones that the world of Remnant is filled with; oppression, racism, greed, monsters that want nothing more than to rip you apart. All it takes is a single simple soul, a small light in the darkness to ignite hope, to shine away at the right path. A young girl with a sense of justice and a love for cookies, whose future is unknown. But if I was a betting man… I'd say she'll leave a great mark on the world and every ones hearts… Just like the Oum that created her.**_

 _ **With that out of the way I want you all to imagine something. What if Both the DragonBall universe and the Rwby universe were one in the same. Like the surrealness of Dragon Ball merged with the Darkness of Rwby. In a world with three races, Humans, Faunus and "other". The "other" option includes people like Oolong, puar, Pilaf, and those like them. Many of the "other" race are just as discriminated against for appearing similar to Grimm. As an example, In the beginning of DragonBall Bulma gets temporarily kidnaped by a pterodactyl whom could talk. Their is a species of Grimm Identical to him, however, because his Grimm counterpart acts like its name implies, many hate him. If you see a T-rex riding a ball then you can expect a G-Rex to exist and seek its next prey. But unlike DragonBall every earthling no matter the race, has a semblance. Now that I've rambled on far too much let me leave you with this…**_

 _ **With the World of Remnant and the World of Dragon Ball as one;**_

 _ **How much will change?**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **How much will remain the same?**_

 _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest_

 _White is cold and always yearning burdened by a royal test_

 _Black the beast descends from shadows_

 _Yellow beauty burns gold_

 **The screen seems to glitch. With visions of 4 dead girls, flattened, ripped apart, mutilated, and burnt close to ash.**

 _Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

 _You can search around the world with me._

 _Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

 _What a great adventure this will be._

 _You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

 _A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!_

 **Once more the screen glitches static. Images of a boy crying in pain at the moon with an arm missing, a bald child with a severed head, a blue haired woman with her brain and heart removed, and a tall wolf like man with a large bite mark where his lower half used to be.**

 **The screen glitches again and you hear a young boy, singing through tears.**

 _I seek. The Red. The White. The Black and the Yellow. My new friends. In the Remnants of my home._

 _I seek the Rose. The White Snow. The Beast and my Yellow flame. Like the Rose and the Flame, I lost my loved one. Death. By my monstrous Hand._

 _I Laid. Asleep. Beneath. the Moons shattered heart._

 _I seek. The Red. The White. The Black and The Yellow. Those I wish. To call. My new fami-ly. I leave them my Eter-nity. Beneath my red stars. A man gave to me._

 _I seek. The Rose. The White Snow. The Beast and my Yellow flame. I leave them my life, I hope to regain. The Remnants. Of what I left. Seem so far out of Reach. I call them my loved ones as to give me my strength. They see happiness. Where I see a Monster._

 _I seek. The Red. The White. The Black. And the Yellow._

 _My Hope. My Mind. My Soul. And my Warmth._

 _I seek who I am. Will I find all seven? In hopes. To maintain. The Courage I have._

 _I seek. The Red. The White. The Black. And the Yellow._

 **-Vale, night. 3rd person-**

Ah yes, here we find something magical. A boy riding a yellow cloud as the young night sets in. A young Son Goku, at the age of twelve. He's on an adventure as his story implies. Seeking what this time? … You'll have to find out.

The boy is overcome with a slight panic feeling in his lower half, the need to pee, a feeling so powerful he forces his cloud to stop on a dime. He arrived at a dust shop in hopes to find relief, he ran inside to the owner.

"Excuse me sir do you have a toilet?" Goku asked frantically as he jumped, with his tail swaying around him.

"Yeah it's in the back." The owner replies.

"Thank you!" he yelled as he ran passed a hooded girl whom was to into her music to hear him run by.

The girl, young ruby rose, remained unaware of her surroundings until she was tapped on the shoulder by a man with a gun.

"Huh? Yes?" She said.

"I said put your hands in the air! Now!" He said.

"Are you Robbing me?" She asked.

"Yes!" He replied.

"Ohhh." she said.

The man and one of his colleagues soon found himself through the front window of the shop. The girl jumped through and turned around, activating her weapon as she did so.

"Ok… get her." A man with orange hair said.

Three men tried to rush her… but they were quickly exposed of.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were. Well Red I can say it has been a truly eventful evening and as much as I'd love to stick around I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The man said as he rose his cane and fired at the girl.

Before the shot could collide with her a blur appeared in front of her eyes and stopped the explosion.

"What?" the criminal questioned.

"You know it's not nice to point guns at kids you big meany. Some one could get hurt." Said the voice from the smoke.

As it cleared both laid eyes upon a young boy, smaller than the girl in Red with spiky black hair and obsidian eyes. He wore a blue martial arts Gi with a symbol on his back, the symbol looked like an orange circle with four red stars in the middle. The boy also had what looked like a red pole in a sheath tied to his back.

"Man kid you certainly take your vitamins…" The criminal said.

Goku gave a big smile and stood proudly. The older girl rushed up next to him…

"Hey thanks and all, but I could have dodged it." She said.

"Oh well, it was just the right thing to do." He said smiling.

"Thanks" She returned a similar smile.

"Ok now that we've got through the corny-ness… If I don't get home my ball and chain is going to turn me to Cinders." He joked. He then raised his cane once more, fired three more shots at the ground.

Both kids choked on the smoke that was created. When they reoriented themselves, they saw the sarcastic criminal scaling a ladder up the side of a building. In response the two kids chased him up the side, they had a standoff on the roof. They were silent as they glared at each other, the boy had drawn his red pole and got in a stance.

"Hey!" ruby yelled.

"Persistent" the criminal said under his breath.

A moment later an airship rose up and opened its door, as to which he promptly boarded

"End of the line Red!" As he tossed a large shard of Red dust.

"Power pole extend!" Goku yelled as he knocked the shard away.

"Cool…" Ruby said.

"Man you kids are weird." He said as he fired several shots at the children, only to have it blocked once more by a force field.

Behind the Dark pinkish force field stood a tall blonde woman, with a riding crop and tied blonde hair. The woman struck with the crop and fired many streams of Aura at the air ship, tossing the criminal about the interior.

"We got a huntress!" the man yelled as he took the controls from the female pilot.

The Red dressed pilot ran to the opening of the airship, before she could retaliate the blonde woman fired a pink ball of light into the sky causing storm cloud that rained Ice upon the airship. The pilot retaliated by firing a fire blast at the woman, in spite of her blocking the pieces remaining was used as blast upward. Luckily the blonde woman dodged the final attack, next she telekinetically caught the broken pieces of roof top and formed a pike, using it as a projectile against the Pyro pilot. In response the pilot fired several more blasts in an attempt to break up the projectile, however the second they broke apart they reformed a moment later. As a desperation attack the pilot produced an outward blast that incinerated the projectile. Ruby tried firing several rounds at the woman, but the shots were blocked with the palm of her hand. Following their lead, Goku resheathed his power pole and cupped his hands together, next he brought his hands to his sides.

"KA…..ME…..HA…..ME…..HAAA!" He yelled quickly as he shot his hands forward a blue blast burst toward the airship.

Having no time to be shocked the Pilot charged a fireball and threw it at the oncoming blast, it met the blast and the two struggled for a few seconds. The fireball exploded and disrupted the wave, this gave the criminals time to get away.

"Woah!" Ruby Yelled in amazement.

The Blonde huntress, who expressed very little emotion during the fight was now astonished as she recognized both the attack that was used and the red pole on Goku's back.

"Don't worry I'll get them. FLYING NIMBUS!" Goku yelled as he jumped on his yellow cloud. However suddenly he couldn't move, his eye were the only thing drifting to the blonde woman who had a mental hold over the boy's body.

"Hold it! They can wait!" The woman said. Goku nodded as expressing his agreement to stay.

"Are we just going to ignore the magic cloud?" Ruby asked.

"You! Boy what is your name?" She asked sternly.

"Me? Oh, my name is Goku. Son Goku. Nice to meet you." He replied with his iconic smile.

"Where did you learn that attack?" She asked almost violently.

"I watched old turtle hermit do it and I wanted to do it too. So… I did." He explained innocently.

After a moment of shock she continued with, "And the Weapon on your back?"

"The power pole? My Grandpa gave it to me." He said, sitting crossed legged on his cloud.

She closed her eyes and held the bridge of her nose, she sighed for a minute before she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked down at the young hooded girl stoically,

"Your… a huntress! Can I have your autograph!?" She asked.

 **-3rd person. Interrogation room-**

"I hope you know neither of your actions will be taken lightly you two. You two put yourself and others in great danger." The woman scolded.

"They started it!" Both Ruby and Goku yelled simultaneously.

"If it were up to me you'd both be sent home, with a pat on the back… and a slap on the wrist!" She said, filling them with childish hope, then ripping it down. "But there is someone here who wants to meet you."

After she said that a silver haired man walked in with a very large plate of cookies. "Ruby Rose… And… Son Goku." He said as he paused, leaned over and looked at the children. "You have silver eyes…"

"um…" she sputtered

"And you…. have pure black eyes…" he continued referring to Goku.

"Yup! My Grandpa says it's like looking into beowolf hide!" Goku replied happily, bringing a small smile to both adults face.

"So where did you learn to do this?" The man said.

"S-Signal academy?" She replied unsure.

"So they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked.

"Well one teacher in particular." She replied again.

"I see." He said as he set the plate down.

At first Ruby was hesitant, but soon started chowing down on the sweets. But her happiness was cut short when after her third cookie she realized… THEY WERE ALL GONE! She looked over at the boy… WHO HAD EATEN ALL HER COOKIES.

"It's just I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that caliber before… a dusty old Qrow…" He said, bringing her attention to him again.

"Yeah thats my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like WHOAAAA! WHITCHAAAA!" She explained and mimicked a martial artist.

"So I've noticed… And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked.

"I want to be a huntress…" She replied.

"You want to slay monsters?" He asked.

"Yeah I only have two more years at Signal. Then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See my sister is starting there this year and she wants to be a Huntress and well I want to be a Huntress because I want to help people and my parents taught us always to help others, so I though. Eh, I mean might as well make a career out of it. I mean the police are alright but hunters and huntresses are just so much more romantic, exciting and cool and just GYAHH!" She squealed. The blonde woman looked puzzled, but the silver haired man smiled softly.

"And you child. You're younger than she is, how did you not only learn but master the turtle devastation wave technique?" He asked Goku.

"Oh I watched the turtle hermit do it… So I tried it and I did it!" Goku replied with a smile.

"Turtle hermit… Master Roshi?" He asked

"Yup we needed some help with the Ox King's fire mountain, and I met him when I saved his turtle. So he came to help us out, and it was awesome!" Goku explained

"Ox King! That's my grandfather!" Ruby chimed in.

"Really?" Goku questioned.

"Yeah, well on the Xiao Long side of the family. He's my dad's dad." She explained.

"Tell me where did you get this red pole?" The man asked as the blonde lady put it on the table.

"My Grandpa Gohan gave it to me! He even taught me how to use it!" Goku replied happily.

"Gohan… that's a name I haven't heard in a very long time…" He replied.

"Sir I don't remember Gohan having any kids?" the woman asked.

"He doesn't, I'm adopted. He said he found me in the middle of the woods." Goku explained.

"That would explain why your Faunus." She said.

"Tell me, do you both know who I am?" The man asks.

"Nope." Goku said.

"Yes. You're Professor Ozpin the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby said.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hi." Goku replied.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greeted.

"You want to come to my school miss Rose?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything." she replied.

Ozpin looked to his assistant, who scoffed her approval.

"Well Ok." He said. "You are free to leave."

After watching the happy little girl practically warp out of the room, he sets his kind eyes on the monkey tailed boy before him.

"And what about you Mr. Goku? What do you want?" Ozpin asked.

"After me and a few friends of mine fought Pilaf, I went to go train with Master Roshi. But He said if I wanted to follow a similar path my Grandpa took, I need to train at Beacon first." He replied.

"That makes sense." Ozpin states.

"I mean I knew he was a hunter and I wanted to protect people anyway I can." Goku asks.

"Your Grandfather, Son Gohan, was a teacher at beacon. He took me and my teammates as his pupils, this led us to Master Roshi, who also became our mentor." He explained.

"Really! You all knew my Grandpa!" he exclaimed.

"I did, he was an amazing man. So, would you like become a student at my Academy? By the looks of things you may already have one friend." As Ozpin spoke the woman next to him jolted.

"Professor may I have a word with you?" She asked. The two of them walked back into the previous room.

"May I speak frankly sir?" She continued.

"Of Course Glynda." He replied.

"Do you think this is the right decision?" She asked.

"Yes. I do, I see Gohan in him." He replied.

"That's my point Ozpin! Not only did he master the most difficult technique in the world, a technique neither you nor I have been able to truly master, but but he has his Grand fathers weapon. On top of my biggest fear of him following in his grand fathers footsteps, he is still far too young to enroll." Glynda said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"So what else do you feel about this?" Ozpin asked.

"Sigh" she looked through the one way window at the young boy, the happy child. "Gohan did so much for us, as did Roshi. If Master roshi thinks this is the best course of action then… its right."

"But what do you feel Glynda?" Ozpin reiterated.

"If he's Gohan Grandson… I don't know. I wish I could talk to Gohan, ask him about Goku…" She replied.

"Maybe we can ask him." Ozpin said before walking into the room with goku, Glynda following behind.

"Tell me Goku. Your Grandfather, what happened to him?" Ozpin asked.

Goku's expression changed, from happy to stoic, as it did so it felt as if massive amount of tension and anxiety increased beyond nine thousand and flushed into the room. He answered with, "My Grandpa died 3 years ago. He was killed by a giant monster, the last thing I remember was looking up at the moon and passing out. When I woke up, I found a note on his dresser."

Goku stopped and took a deep breath.

"It's Ok goku. I hate to ask you this but we need to know, what killed your Grandfather?" Ozpin asked.

"I think it was a monster, before I passed out I heard a massive roar. It was very different from a Grimms, it was louder and more animal like. I don't think it killed him right away either, There was a trail of blood leading from the river where we were training last night, all the way to our hut. He had bled out after finishing the note." Goku said saddly.

("He's smarter than he appears. He figured out all that from what little he had.") Glynda thought before she asked, "What did the note say?"

"It was his will giving me his Power pole and his most precious keepsake… that i later…" Goku tried to say before he stopped again, seemingly getting sadder.

Ozpin and Glynda are both highly disciplined hunter and huntress, however seeing Son Goku getting increasingly sad… was more than they could bare. This activated what felt like a parental instinct took over them, Ozpin clenched his cane and Glynda gritted her teeth, this was heart wrenching for them and they couldn't figure out why.

"What's wrong Goku?" Ozpin asked.

"My Grandfather's keepsake was the four star Dragon Ball. When we fought Emperor Pilaf he tried summoning the Dragon but Oolong stopped him. I was knocked out at the time as well, when a wish is made on the Dragon Balls the balls are turned to stone and flew across the world." He explained. As he did so, the two adults looked at each other at the mention of the Dragon Balls.

"You mentioned that again, fighting Emperor Pilaf. The notorious criminal Pilaf?" She asked.

"Yeah… That's part of why I want to train at Beacon, I don't want to pass out again before I can help my friends, I want to get stronger." He replied.

"Alright then Goku. I've decided, you may come to my school. However, there is a paper I need you to sign before you can, Pardon me." Ozpin said as he stood up, he motioned for Glynda to follow him.

"Ozpin I don't get it how can he enroll to Beacon?" Glynda asked.

"According to Valein law if a child is deemed "Special" by one of the Temples, minor academies such as signal, or by the officials of one of the schools. Then they take a physical exam testing their unique-ness and if it is deemed enough for one of the schools, say Beacon for example, then they may enroll, no matter how old." Ozpin stated.

"Ok thats great and all but what about his other academics? Math? Science? He's twelve and knowing Gohan, I doubt he had that great of a basic education." she said.

"Well then we'll have to set up a "Special Ed program" for him." Ozpin said.

"I agree with you Ozpin… you know I'll stand by you no matter your decision. But the aptitude test is over seen by every headmaster, meaning the second they all see Goku's ability to use the power pole and the Kamehameha… I don't even know how they'll react. Actually I know exactly how Ironwoods going to react, he'll be furious then he'll want Goku to join his army." Glynda explained.

"The student gets to choose which school he or she gets to go to… Plus in honor of my old master… I will not let Ironwood get his hands on Son Goku." Ozpin said, uncharacteristically he seemed to get … 'Angry'.

"So what's the paperwork he needs to sign?" she asked.

"It would go along way for later if he was adopted and cared for by one of the staff, he'd have better room to grow… Similar to how Gohan allowed us to grow." Ozpin said.

"Who'd be willing to adopt him?" Glynda asked, Ozpins gaze with a smirk gave her the Idea. "No Sorry Ozpin but I found out a long time ago I am not cut out for being a mother." She said.

"Not just you but me as well." He replied as he pulled up the 'papers' on his scroll. He signed his name and handed it to Glynda. "How much do you want to watch him grow? …"

"If he'll be as sweet and kind as Gohan, and I'll never have to see that sadness ever again. I'll do it…" She said signing her name.

They walked back into the room and handed the scroll to Goku, "So Goku, this is will allow us to become your legal guardians and make it easier for you to get into Beacon, However the rest of the journey is your own." Glynda explained.

"Ok… What does that mean?" Goku said, gaining his childlike demeanor back, lifting the infinite sadness from the room.

"It's like we'll be your parents. However we won't pretend to be." Ozpin explained.

"This will allow you better access to Beacon, allowing you to train as much as your GrandFather did. However it's up to you to do the best that you can. But knowing him… you'll be just fine." Glynda said after she was finished face palming.

"Oh… Ok…" He said looking at the scroll. He took the stylist into his hand and sign where it was indicated.

"So… Does that mean I have to call you mom and dad?" Goku said.

Glynda shuttered and Ozpin chuckled, "No you don't have to." He said.

"Hmm. It would be mean not to call you something. I called Grandpa Gohan... Grandpa… I can't call you guys Granny and Grandpa because you're not old." Goku said thoughtfully.

"Thanks." Glynda said sarcastically.

"And I never knew my parents so I don't know how they'd act… I GOT IT… I'll call you Uncle Ozpin and Aunty …. Aunty …." Goku said excitedly.

"Glynda" She assisted.

"AUNTY GLYNDA!" He said with childish excitement. In his excitement he jumped over the table and practically tackled Glynda happily.

His happiness brought Glynda both embarrassment, confusion, and a smile to her face. A smile that Ozpin hadn't seen in a… Very. Long. Time.

END OF EPISODE 1

 _ **So have you figured out how much is different… Trust me… A lot more than you know is changed. But there is something I want you all to remember… You may find happiness in the surreal-ness that Dragon Ball brings but be prepared… Where there is light in the form of a young boy and girl… there comes Darkness… ready to return the ashes of your heart to the burning Cinder in which it came.**_

 _ **But with that said how will this new adventure unfold for our heroes? How will two simple souls affect this complex world?**_

 _ **Find out in the Next Episode of**_

 _ **Dragon Ball: RWBY!**_


	2. Episode 2

_**DragonBall: Rwby**_

 _ **Episode 2: The shining beacon… of a burning rivalry.**_

 _ **Alright author notes time: So I need to address SOME questions now so I don't get burned at the stake. One of you asked why is the Ox king Ruby and Yang's grandpa. Well I did it on purpose! Thats right! Ruby and Yang replace Chi- Chi (forced by popular demand from another fic.) But I couldn't change Taiyang into the Ox king because I have plans for daddy dearest… So i thought long and hard AND I came up with a solution! Gohan and Ox King trained together so they had to of been around the same age… I think… And due to some plans I have later i'll need them to be roughly the same age in order to fit my needs, this leaves me with… you guessed it! Grandpa xiao long is Grandpa Ox King… After that Don't worry about it… Now one of you mentioned in the original Dragon Ball a Dog man was king so why are Humans the "dominant" race on earth… Also don't worry about it, if you pay close attention you'll see a lot more Dragon ball seep through, however we need to get through some Rwby plot stuff before both worlds can truly come together…**_

 _ **SO IN CONCLUSION**_

 _ **don't worry about it I got a master plan**_

 _ **Because I am the Eggman….**_

 _ **Wrong thing sorry**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW BANZAI!**_

 _ **btw I gotta thank the guy 37 for helping me with all this...**_

 **-3rd pov. Court Yard of Beacon-**

After a beautiful ride above Vale, Ruby Rose and her older sister step of the Airship and past a tall blonde boy who was puking into a trash can… Truly a great start to the day… The Girls walked further down the path and were in awe struck at the size and beauty of Beacon.

"The View from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang says.

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis!" Ruby says as she swoons over the weapons carried by the returning student and the newcomers. "That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

"Easy there, little sister." Her big sister says pulling her out of her trance. "They're just weapons."

"JUST WEAPONS! They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so Cool!" Ruby says excitedly.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asks.

"Of course I'm Happy with Crescent Rose! I just like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But Better." She replies.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own? How about that boy from the other night?" Yang asked.

"Goku? Yeah I guess? But I don't think he's old enough to go to this school." She replies.

"Wait what does he look like again? I know you told me the other night but I forgot." Yang says.

"Goku? He's smaller than me, Black spiky hair that curves, and a goofy smile." Ruby explains.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah." Ruby replies.

"He's over there." Yang points out.

"HE IS!" She says as she turns around, only to find the young boy from the night of the robbery. He was standing to the side looking about as awestruck as Ruby… seeing as he is also around the same age as her… she felt a little closer to home.

"Hey Goku!" Ruby waved over.

"Oh hey Ruby!" Goku said as he ran over with his arms comically sticking out.

"So what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I'm gonna learn stuff here!" Goku replied.

"... Well this is a school… I guess this is what thats for…" Ruby speaks.

"Oh this is what a school looks like! Bulma told me about these… buildings…." Goku said as he squinted his eyes at the Academy.

"Right... Anyway It's great you're here now I won't be the only tiny kid here!" Ruby said with a happy child like smile.

"Yeah!" Goku replied with a similar, but just as innocent smile.

Yang looked between them in the happy pause the three of them shared. "Ok… well this was adorable, let's do it again some time... But uhh… my friends are here so i'll see you two kiddies later!" She said as she ran away with her friends, however the sheer force of Yang was enough to spin out the two children, causing them to fall into some girls luggage.

"Ughhh… the world… the world is dancing." Goku said as he had his head resting on ruby stomach.

"blegh." Ruby gurgled, her stomach hurt from the pain of Goku's hard head that knocked her over.

"What are you two doing?" a shrill voice shrieked.

"uh… sorry." Ruby said as she pushed goku off her stomach.

"You yell almost as loud as Bulma." Goku said with his fingers in his ears.

"Whatever! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" the white haired banshee scolded.

"From tripping over luggage?" Goku said.

"Yes you dolt! It's not the case it's the contents!" She cried.

"Why what's so bad about clothes and stuff?" Ruby asked.

"Gimmie that! This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." The white haired woman explained.

"What? The stuff that makes people sneeze?" Goku replied.

"HA HA! Nice! High five dude!" Ruby said as the two children high fived.

"GRRR! NO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THIS CAN BE IN THE WRONG HANDS!" As the angry words spat from her mouth she pulled out a glass from the case to show the two laughing kids. However due to her anger, the white haired girl squeezed so hard the glass shattered, causing the three to breath in the red contents of the little bottle.

The three coughed and gagged and SIMULTANEOUSLY the three sneezed, this caused a chain reaction followed by an explosion. The three shook the three shook the soot off their bodies before goku spoke up,

"Man I guess they do make you both sneeze!" He said as he and Ruby laughed off what had happened.

Before the white haired girl could explode again for the 2nd time, they heard a voice call out from the side, next they saw a blue haired girl and a taller black haired man run over. The Blue haired woman grabbed Goku by the shoulders frantically.

"GOKU!" She yelled.

"Oh hey Bulma! I didn't know you go here?" He replied.

"What? I accelerated a few grades and enrolled into Beacon, and after a few tries I managed to get Yamcha's Bum butt in here." SHe explained

"Hey Goku!" Yamcha said.

"Better Questions kid! Are you Ok? And why are you here?" She asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Me and my friend Ruby had a mishap with some red dust. Oh and I enrolled here too, I took this special test and here I am!" Goku explained as Bulma looked at ruby and they nodded to each other as a Greeting.

"Oh yeah! Ruby this is my friend Bulma and my other Buddy Yamcha!" Goku properly introduced.

Before they could finish their proper greeting the white haired girl spoke, "B-Bulma? Bulma Briefs?" She said as malice intered her voice.

"Yeah what d- …" Bulma stood back up and turned around to come eye to eye with the white haired girl.

"You!" They both said simultaneously.

"Well we meet again Weiss _Schneeze!"_ Bulma says as both of their heads collide.

"Well if it isn't Bulma _Boxer shorts_!" Weiss says as electricity bolted between them.

The girls begin to argue, and argue, and … so on and so on. To the side a confused Yamcha, Ruby, and Goku.

"Do they know they know each other?" Ruby asked.

"I guess so, But Bulma never mentioned her?" Yamcha said unsure of himself.

"Should we stop this." Goku asked.

"No Goku, spend enough time with Bulma in her home element. You'll learn to not get in between her any whatever she's arguing with. Trust me I got the scars…" Yamcha said.

"Hey Schneeze! I guess a glass bottle and a suitcase isn't the best at containing volatile materials!" Bulma yelled.

"Hey Boxer shorts! Tell me how many people buy your precious Capsules compared to my Dust!" Weiss yelled back.

"About as much as your rocks! And your dust! I built my capsules! You didn't build a natural occurring minerals!" Bulma bit at her.

"No but I mined the Damn things!" Weiss bit back.

"No you're underpaid workers mined your dust!" Bulma shrieked

"Oh shut up you half rate, Blue haired Banshee!" Weiss insulted.

"Up yours you over rated! White haired Harpy!" Bulma insulted.

In the meantime ruby slowly couldn't take it any more...

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET YOU SPOILED PRINCESSES!" Ruby cried. Both girls were shocked and stopped at the girl's voice.

"It's heiresses actually." A voice said coming from the side of the duo.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"Weiss schnee Heiress to the Schnee Dust company… And Bulma Briefs Heiress to the Capsule Corporation." The voice of a black haired girl with a bow on her head, when Yamcha turned to the girl he got only more confused, as if experiencing deja vu.

"Well at least now I get some recognition!." Weiss said.

"The dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. the same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners." the black haired woman explained.

"How dare- The nerve of- Ugh!" Weiss said defensively as Bulma stuck her tongue out at her. In response Weiss stormed off...

"And Bulma Briefs, heiress to the Capsule Corporation. The company that created the ever useful capsule that allowed people to move and store many things in such a small space, monopolizing the transportation of produce industry as well as built the walls around the kingdoms, preventing atlas from being destroyed. But also the same company that laid off all of its workers, making the unemployment rate sky rocket." The dark haired woman continued.

"Well that's because the testing got dangerous so we built robots to test with mine and my dad's supervision…" Bulma said defensively.

"Calm down Miss Briefs, if i had to choose, I'd take Capsules over Dust any day." She says.

"Thanks for getting them to stop! They were getting really loud! By the way my names Goku!" Goku said as he ran up to the black haired woman, once more with his arms out at the side comically.

"H-hello? I'm Blake." She started, she looked down at the cute boy very confused. "Ummm… aren't you a little old to be here?" Blake continued.

"Nope…" Goku said bluntly… and adorably.

"So you took the aptitude test? Or are you from one of the Temples?" Blake asked. Unbeknownst to her, Yamcha circled around the small group to get a better look at the dark haired girl.

"Temples? No I took the Attitude test…" Goku tried to say.

"Aptitude!" Bulma interrupted.

"But only the fighting portion. Mr. Ozpin wants to put me in a program for a person like me." Goku finished explaining.

"So how old are you?" Blake asked.

"I'm… uhhh? I don't know, bulma how old am I?" Goku inquired.

"Ugh… I don't know like 9 or 10? How do you not know your own age?!" Bulma asked.

"I lived on mount paozu alone! There wasn't much edja-macation in the mountains!" Goku said weirdly.

"You said that on purpose…" Bulma groaned.

"Excuse me… Blake, but don't I know you from somewhere?" Yamcha interjected.

When Blake looked up her static face changed to one of shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I gave up being a bandit and decided to go to school!" He joked.

"Oh do you two know each other?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah I tried to Rob her once." He also said nervously.

"Oh yeah now I remember you… Yamcha… Right, can I speak to you for a second?... Privately…" She said.

"Your not stealing my boyfriend are you?" Bulma asked.

"No not my type, I'm into blondes guys." Blake said, Practically through her teeth.

"Well if its a blonde guy you're looking for… I'm Jaune… Jaune arc…" Said a young blonde man sliding in from behind the group.

"May I borrow him?" Blake said, referring to yamcha and ignoring Jaune.

"Sure I guess." Bulma replied.

Blake and Yamcha walked away from the group, as Ruby, Goku and Bulma started talking again.

"Listen, I'm begging you please don't tell them I was in the White Fang." She bluntly said.

"Why?" Yamcha asked.

"You don't follow the news…" She said squinting.

"I lived as a bandit in the desert… I barely got internet… And I didn't use it for News." He replied.

"Well the white fang stopped being peaceful protests, I left before it got too violent." She stated.

"Ok, then why don't you tell them that?" He asked

"It's… complicated." She replied.

"Ugh… Fine I won't say anything incriminating. And as incentive for my promise, I used to be a thief so you can use that against me. " He gave in.

"YAMCHA HURRY UP WE'LL BE LATE!" Bulma yelled.

"Thank you." Blake finally said.

"Alright see ya! By the way, I may not be Faunus, but I got an animal in me too. And once people see my semblance, they'll be a lot more afraid of me than they are of your Kawaii cat ears" He said, making mock cat ears with his fingers.

-Mean while-

"So was it something I said?" Jaune inquired.

"Hey aren't you vomit boy?" Ruby asked.

"Hey aren't you two the ones who made the crater in the ground?" He retorted.

"Yup! We sneezed and blew up!" Goku said happily.

"If I said that isn't the weirdest thing he's said happily would you two believe me?" bulma joked.

"Anywho I'm Goku! Hello Mr. Vomit Man!" He said shaking Jaunes hand, causing him to bend down a bit.

"Don't call me that I'm Jaune." He replied

"Then why are called Vomit boy?" Goku asked.

"Were you not on the airship?" Ruby asked.

"Nope I got here on my nimbus!" Goku replied.

"Oh yeah! Isn't it that yellow cloud thing?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah the stupidest mode of transportation imaginable…" Bulma sulked.

"Oh you're just mad because you can't ride it?" Goku mocked.

"How do you ride a Cloud?" Ruby asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jaune asked.

"You need to be pure of heart to ride the Nimbus!" Goku said, everyone ignored Jaune again.

"Can I try?" Ruby asked.

"Actually Goku, the intro by the headmaster is going to start soon. I'm gonna grab Yamcha and Go, you three should go too soon. So no taking girls for rides goku… oh you wouldn't get that, never mind." Bulma interrupted.

"Right… Maybe some other time ruby." Goku said sadly.

"Awww." Ruby replies.

"YAMCHA HURRY UP WE'LL BE LATE!" Bulma yelled.

"See yah Goku, have fun with your new friends!" She said as she and Yamcha walked away. Blake also left without a trace.

"So who are you again?" Goku asked Referring to Jaune, as the nimbus left to do nimbus things.

"I'm Jaune arc! The ignored…." He replied. The three walked in the same direction as they kept talking, however none of them knew they were walking in the wrong direction.

"Oh it's ok Vomit boy we were distracted by a magical cloud!" Ruby replied.

"Oh yeah it's just fine Creator Faces! By the way how does that thing work?" Jaune asked.

"Oh what the Nimbus? I don't know I just yell his name and he comes super fast to where ever I am! Saved my bacon a few times!" Goku explained happily.

"You means it's alive!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah I think so? It comes to me whenever I call…" he replies.

"That's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Thanks!" He replied smiling.

"You guys are weird…" Jaune said.

"Yeah but you guys wanna see something cool?" She asked.

"Sure" Both boys said.

Ruby then pulled out and activated her scythe, "Check it…" She said smoothly

"That's about as weird as you are…" Jaune replied.

"Cool it's a slicey thingy! I remember seeing that yesterday!" Goku said in amazement.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." She explained.

In addition to the dumbfounded expression both boys had, a collective "Huh?" completely described their confusion.

"Its also a gun…"

"So what do you guys got?" She asked.

"Oh- Uh, I got this sword." He replied

"Oooooooh!" Both Ruby and Goku said.

"Yeah I got this shield too." He continued.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked.

"Well… the shield gets smaller… So… when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away." Jaune explained.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah… It does." Jaune replied.

"How about you Goku? I remember you using that red pole against that guy the other night." Ruby asked.

"Oh this is my power pole! My grandpa taught me how to use it, I say it's name and extend or retract and it does so." He explained.

"Funny. Mine was a hand-me-down too. My Great-Great-Grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained.

"Both of those sound more like Family heirlooms to me! But I like them! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Did someone give you yours?" Goku asked.

"No I made my Cresent Rose, you see I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. So I may have gone a little overboard designing it." She replied.

"You made that?!" Both boys asked in amazement.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons." Ruby replied.

"Wow!" Goku said.

"So Goku you said it extends, how far does it go?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not sure? … I went to the moon once…" He replied.

"What! that's impossible…" Jaune said.

"Well watch!" Goku said as he pulled the pole off his back and placed the bottom on the ground and held onto the top. "Power pole extend!" as he said that the red pole shot into the sky and out of the two older kids sights.

"Woah!" They both yelled in amazement.

As he was ascending a lone Glynda was shuffling through documents on her Scroll in Ozpin's Office, when she looked up to see Goku speeding up into the sky. Just as he passed her she caught him with her semblance, He stopped and brought his power pole down to be eye level to Glynda. He waved with a cute smile mouthing the words "Hi Ms. Glynda" But she couldn't hear him through the thick glass. She barely managed to hold back a smile as she pointed down as if telling him, "Get down from there before you hurt yourself…". He made defeat look adorable as he descended back to the older kids.

"Woah! How did you do that? Where's the mechanism on it?" Ruby said.

"Meta-chasim? No my grandpa says it's magic." He explained.

"What magic doesn't exist… You're keeping it a secret aren't you?" Jaune said.

"It's what my grandpa told me." He explained as they continued walking.

"Well it's amazing, no matter how it worked." Ruby said.

"Hey guys do you know where we were going?" Jaune asked.

"Nope." Goku said.

"I was just walking…" Ruby said.

"You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark? Is uh… Is that a "no"?" Jaune says.

"Thats a no…" Ruby replies.

"I heard food…"

 _ **Episode over...**_

 _ **First If anyone knows the originaly artist of the cover art please tell me so I may credit them, I just found it online and photo shopped it... It is not mine...**_

 _ **So hello ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to apologize. For some reason an episode so small takes a MILLION years. But hopefully the rest of the shining beacon will be a little easier to write, By the way if you guys find any mistakes whether it be grammar, spelling or whatever please tell me. And next I won't tell you much but in the next episode we might be meeting a very loveable and memorable Dragonball character.**_

 _ **But anyway guys I'll see you soon (hopefully) for the Next episode of**_

 _ **Dragonball: RWBY**_


End file.
